


i am so boring :(

by zvi



Category: Slasher RPF
Genre: Character of Color, Comment Fic, Gen, Meme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-10-30
Updated: 2008-10-30
Packaged: 2017-10-02 02:33:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zvi/pseuds/zvi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fake memories meme</p>
            </blockquote>





	i am so boring :(

You know that cute little pancake place you used to take me to on the west side of town? It finally closed last year, which makes me sad. I know you were all about their pumpkin muffins, but, I still swear to you, the zucchini bread was almost enough to convert me from atheism. I mean _could_ such a perfect food be anything but the intervention of a supernatural deity?

The lingerie shop around the corner is still there, and still doing the seasonal displays with the hooker!mannequins. I finally got up the courage one day to ask that supercute-dyky-looking storeclerk out (turns out she only _looks_ gay), but as I was working up to it, I found out the reason they don't sell sex toys is zoning. They're too close to an elementary school. Damn puritan town fathers!

Anyway, you should definitely come up and visit me again this summer. We'll totally go bowling again, and try to break fifty this time. But we'll go during the day, avoid having the bowling league people pity us. And after, I'll show you the darling organic cupcake shop that opened up where the sushi place used to be. It'll be loads of fun.


End file.
